The vehicle seat is intended to maintain the boarding posture of the vehicle occupant and is comprised including a seat cushion and a seat back on a seat frame having a seat rail downward. At this, at the rear of the seat rails and the seat frame, a sliding device and a reclining device are provided to maintain a posture suitable for driving and to maintain posture suitable for the body shape of the occupant.
In such a device, the occupant operates the lever by hand to operate the sliding device and reclining device connected thereto to move the seat in the forward and backward directions, or the occupant can adjust the angle of the seat back in the forward and backward directions.
However, in recent years, a power seat capable of operating the operation of these devices electrically by using a switch has been used in respect of the benefit of the occupant. The power seat is also called a memory seat.
A structure in which the seat rail of the power seat as described above is applied will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
A seat rail (1) of a vehicle comprises a first rail (2) having a bracket on a bottom surface so as to be fixed to a bottom surface of a vehicle and a second rail (3) combining to a first rail (2) and fixing a seat on an upper surface using a bracket.
The upper and lower ends of the first rail (2) and the second rail (3) have flanges 4, 5 bent outward and inward, respectively.
A screw block (6) is fixed to the side of the first rail (2) and a deceleration means (8) linked to the motor and projecting the ball screw (7) backward is connected to the fore part of the screw block (6). A bracket for holding an end portion of the ball screw (7) is fixed to the rear of the second rail (3) so that a motor operated by the switch rotates the ball screw (7) of the deceleration means (8) and thus the second rail (3) is able to slide in the forward and backward directions of the first rail (2).
The power seat is moved by the motor, and sequential startup control logic is conventionally applied. This is to reduce the impact and rebound when the motor of the power seat is operated.
However, in this case, a seat caught situation in which a seat portion is caught in a twist of the seat mechanism portion or a damping means provided at an end portion may occur. In the case of the sequential startup control logic, the motor speed is slowly rotated during the initial operation. If the seat caught situation occurs, the seat may not be slid and moved due to insufficient current applied at the initial stage.
Such a problem is caused by operating the power seat in a soft start mode, thereby failing to achieve improvement in the marketability and quality of the power seat.